The Return of the Heir (Original Novel)
by AuthorXC
Summary: *WARNING: ADULT CONTENT* He's back. This time, he's not leaving. Caroline has spent the last four years enjoying life. She's finished school, landed the job of her dreams but someone from the past walks in. Turns out, they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Is she going to go to fall for him all over again? Or is it just going to be a relationship that's hot and steamy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

He was sitting there at the table at Eve Nightclub with his best mates and his older brother having drinks.

"To Dex! May he have a shit next four years at Oxford!" They all clinked glasses and cheered.

We were all laughing then on the dance floor was _her._

"Isn't that…?" Xavier asked.

"Yes." Dex snapped. He couldn't help but stare at her. His eyes wouldn't pull away from watching her dancing and grinding against her friends and some guys. He could feel jealousy building up his veins.

_She's not yours anymore. Let her go_

He saw her lock lips with the tall skinny twat with blonde hair. Dex was so angry, he stood up and stormed his way to the bar.

"Can I get four shots of vodka?" Dex asked the bartender. He nodded and whipped out four shot glasses in front of me. He grabbed one then downed one after another.

"Having a rough night?"

"You know it." He winced after the last shot. Dex pulled out a hundred.

"Take the 50 bucks." He walked over to the table and grabbed his jacket.

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I can't do it. She's here… it still hurts. Fuck her and fuck this shit."

"Woah man, calm down."

"Nah man, fuck this. I should be playing footy, not fucking going to some school in London to get my business degree instead of doing what I want. And the fucking girl who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with is no longer in my life. I'm fucking out of here." Dex ranted. He took one last look at _her_ and walked out.

_Time for a fresh start._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_17__th__ October 2019_

_Spotted! Jetting into Melbourne was Dex Rodriguez. Dex has returned home from his four year absence to Oxford College in London to complete a business degree. However, he was not travelling alone. After having split with long-time girlfriend Caroline back in 2015, Dex had been seen going out with his mates and various girls. Insiders confirmed that the girl who has flown to Melbourne with him is his new fiancée. No word on who this mystery fiancée is but a family rep has said that they have been secretly dating for a year through being set up by Dex's grandmother, Athena Rodriguez. She has claimed to be "very happy", and adores the girl._

"Guys! I brought home pizza!" I yelled as I entered my Port Melbourne apartment. I saw Evelyn and Charity, my best friends and roomies, sitting on the kitchen bench having a drink.

"Oh, Cazza! You legend. Hawaiian and super supreme?" Charity asked.

"You know it." We all sat at the dining table eating their pizza. Three years ago, I and my best friends went backpacking across America for two months visiting different cities and exploring different sights. Having previously been to New York, Miami and Los Angeles, I could show them around. It was so much fun even though we went during the winter. We had a snowy New Years at Madison Square Gardens. It took us a while to save up money but eventually they made it. Charity and Evelyn were the only best friends that I spent most of her time with. Jun was another one but lived in America to work for a massive corporation.

_Ding Dong_

I got up and walked towards to the door.

"Are we expecting anyone?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"No!" Evelyn yelled back. I opened the door and stood there in shock. It couldn't be.

"F-f-Francesca?" I stuttered. I hadn't seen her in over three years since I last saw her in Los Angeles on the backpacking trip. The tall European/Latino woman standing in front of me was not the same as she was three years ago – she looked gorgeous with her long wavy brunette hair and sliming physique and high cheekbones every time she smiled.

"Caroline!" She ran up and gave me a massive hug. I turned around and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Francesca was holding her son, a little toddler named Fernando

"I'm visiting you of course. This apartment is amazing. My parents bought you such a big apartment." Javier and Eleanor Rodriguez - the wealthiest and infamous family of the Shangri-La & Four Seasons Hotel group who were a power couple in the world. I had reunited with them in America on her backpacking trip. It was nice to see them again. They heard that I was living with my parents still. They decided to buy me a six bedroom luxury apartment to share with my best friends in Port Melbourne right by the water. Javier and Eleanor gave us unlimited spending money to buy furniture as well. I didn't understand why they were still buying me things after what had happen at the World Vision Ball four years ago.

Francesca went into the kitchen and said hello to the girls and had a brief conversation. The girls took Fernando and I led her upstairs to my room so we could chat privately.

"I know what my grandmother did to you." Francesca said bluntly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"Don't pretend. I know you too well. She made you break up with Dex because she threatened you. Not that stupid bullshit you told me – 'Oh, it's for the best. It's you not him.'" She said bluntly. There was no smile, no frown…just a straight face.

"How did you find out?" I whispered with my head buried in between my hands.

"I overheard her talking to my grandfather three weeks ago. My grandfather wanted him to organise the ball with Xavier, Raphael and I. I don't know what led to her confessing, but she admitted. Grandfather was pissed - not happy with how she interferes with everyone's lives. I was also very mad. She came out and I went off my head. My parents don't really know what happened either." She grinned. I suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably on my bed and felt Francesca's arm wrap around my shoulders, and her hand soothing my head.

"I-I loved him…I loved him so much. It hurt seeing him in the paper and tabloids for about a year…"

"Do you still love him?" She asked me as sat up silently. There was silence in the air…a long pause.

"I don't know. I think so…but it's been almost four years since I broke up with him. I don't know." She sat there and looked at my solemn face.

"I think you still do." We spent some more time talking before she had to leave. I went downstairs and made some chicken soup. Charity and Evelyn walked in and sat on the kitchen island.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked me.

"Francesca knows what really happened that night."

"I forgot, can you tell us what happened again?"

*Flashback*

_Dex and I walked out onto the balcony to have a private chat. What I was about to do was to protect my family from someone who didn't accept me for me. She was nervous and tears were threatening in her eyes._

"_Are you enjoying tonight?"_

"_I am…I've had so much fun." We watched the nightlight for a couple minutes before I finally had the guts to speak._

"_I-I…We…we need to break up." I whispered. I could feel the tears brimming behind my eyes_

"_What?" He froze. His eyes froze on my face._

"_We need to break up." I said a little louder. _

"_I heard what you said." He said. He started pacing around with his hands on his hips with a frantic look on his face. _

"_Why?" He grabbed my arms and gripped it hard._

"_You need to go to Oxford and do what your family wants you to do. I'm holding you back here. You need to go and do what you need. Please." I pleaded._

"_No, you're not holding me back. I made my choice, don't leave. Please. Don't." He pulled her body towards him and hugged tightly. Tears were starting to free flow. I tried pushing him away but he kept holding onto me, before I eventually managed to push him off._

"_Don't do this. Don't make a scene. I have to break up with you. It's for the best, believe me. We can live our own lives without holding each other back or disobeying our family."_

"_It's not for the best. The best would be you being with me. What about all that talk about the future? Am I not part of it?" I could see that Dex's heart was slowly breaking._

"_No, you are not. You were, but not anymore. I understand if you won't go to London because you want to play football, but don't say that it's because of me. I'm not holding you back but do what your family want…because at the end of the day it's for the best. We both don't want to be in a long-distance relationship for another four years…I can't do it." I reached out and gripped her arms again._

"_But, this is how I feel! I want a future with you in it." He slowly undid his grip._

"_You're not making this easier. Go to London. Forget me. Don't contact me. Leave. It's over." I said pointedly. I turned around and walked out. There was a presentation going on. I walked towards the doors._

"_YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME." I heard Dex's voice shouting from behind me. I bowed my head down and wept for a minute. Then I raised my head and walked out with my head held high._

_That was the last time we ever saw and spoke to each other._

*Flashback End*

"Caroline, it's clear to us that you still may have some sort of feeling towards him. You wouldn't cry over this anymore or even bother remembering."

"Well, I found that he is announcing his contract to Geelong Football Club in January. I'm going to see him every single day! I'm working for them now and it's been a good year working with them. They told me they loved me! Everything is going to change."

"Well, you just have to be professional and keep doing what you do. Let him do his own thing, don't worry about him. You'll be fine… don't throw dream that you finally have away because of a guy."

"The thing is he was to be a part of that dream."

"Maybe he still can be? Did Francesca say anything about his new fiancée?"

"Yes, it's an arranged marriage because Dex didn't want to get married. They both don't love each other. She doesn't want to get married yet and she already has someone in her life."

"Oh, well…maybe this is a good thing."

"Francesca is meeting me in Geelong tomorrow for dinner after work. She told me tonight has helped her with something and that she'll talk to me about it."

"Maybe she's forming a plan to bring you and Dex together?"

_18__th__ October 2019_

"Bye Carla! See you Monday." I waved goodbye to her and walked out of the office pulling the door shut. I got into my grey metallic Jeep sport wrangler and drove to the Baveras Restaurant on the Geelong waterfront right by the river. I walked in and saw Francesca sitting right by the window with two other guys. Caroline walked over and smiled.

"Raphael! Xavier! How are you guys?"

"Good! We've missed you!" Xavier smiled giving me a big bear hug. Raphael gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Xavier helped me with my seat. A waiter came over to the table and poured us some water. As I was reading the menu and I could feel my stomach growling.

"Good evening guys, what would you like to order?"

"Can we please get a thyme, garlic and parmesan bread? Prawns coated in young green rice flakes, green chilli and ginger aioli, Chinese roast chicken with Asian crepes, seafood platter all to share?" Xavier asked.

"Caroline, what do you want?"

"Seafood linguini please!"

"1 seafood linguini, wagyu beef burger and seared scallops with chipotle glaze." Francesca finished.

"Any drinks guys?"

"Yeah, we'll get two Oakdene-Chardonnays and two Coronas?"

"No worries. Should be ready within half an hour." The waiter left and we were drinking water and talking.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend your wedding Francesca and Raphael. It would've been too awkward to me. Did you get my gift though?"

"Yes, we did. We use the Nespresso machine all the time. It's perfect for our house in London…and, none of the sorry sad talk today. We're here to have a good time and catch up okay?" She smiled at me. We continued chatting and catching up then our food came out. It was delicious. We took the time and the food was really yummy.

"So, how is Dex?" I asked slowly while enjoying my delicious linguini.

"He's good. He's relieved that he's back from Oxford. He loved it but he hated it too. The course was so boring but he was always doing extra-curricular activities, you know? He's been playing volleyball and hockey."

"What about that girl?"

"Claire Murdoch?"

"She's a Murdoch!?"

"Yes, but not related to Rupert Murdoch however got a wealthy family. She's a lovely girl, shy and cute but she doesn't love him. She wants her own life but her parents continuously dictate her life. Poor girl. I talked to her about you."

"Oh, really? I didn't think I was that interesting."

"You were practically family… you still are." Xavier said.

"Are you free November 16th?" Francesca asked. I took out my diary from my bag and opened it up to the date.

"No, I am free as a whistle." I smiled. I saw Francesca reach into her bag and pull out an envelope.

"Here is your invitation to Dex's engagement party. You are performing and going to gate crash it." Francesca grinned evilly.

"Oh, imagine the face on grandmother. How hilarious would it be?" Xavier laughed and gave a high five to his sister.

"I don't know…" I said nervously.

"What are you talking about? You let him go four years ago because of our grandmother, now he's getting married to a girl because of his grandmother and you will bloody get him back. He still loves you. Believe me." She sighed.

"Chin up kid. You're going to be my date and you will dress to impress. He will have a heart attack when he sees you." Xavier grinned as his hugged my shoulders

After dinner, we all broke apart and said goodbye. It was good to see them again. I was happy to see them.

16th November 2019

I was sitting my bathtub soaking in hot bubble water after my gym session thinking about tonight. Evelyn and Charity came into the room and started chatting with me.

"I have a feeling that tonight will be a good night." Charity winked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I have a feeling you are going to get fucking laid, my friend." Evelyn giggled.

"Oh, no I'm not."

"Yes, you are! You will. It has been eight months since you've last had sex with someone. You will get laid and it's most likely by Dex. He will get a hard-on seeing you that dress." I blushed. I got up and dried myself off and dried my hair and cleaned up my face a bit. The girls walked into myroom and grinned cheekily.

"We have a little present for you." Evelyn smiled. She pulled out a red rectangle box that had a lovely ribbon tied around it.

"Oh, what is this?" I untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off the box. I saw what was in it and quickly put the lid back on and was as red as a tomato.

"It's called the Madame Red Bra Set and a black and white kimono. Don't you just love the lace and how cushioning the bra is? So when you go to bed tonight, put on that bra set and the kimono and then go to bed. I reckon you'll wake up without it on." Charity chuckled. Oh dear.

After lunch, a few girls that Francesca had hired came over to do my hair and make-up. The girls had given me a nice facial and then one of the girls did a Blake Lively inspired hair which was the old Hollywood vintage curls. She took her time doing it. When the curls were clipped up, the girls went on to do my make-up before finally finishing my hair. After the girls left me to pack my overnight bag that Francesca told me to pack some sweats, spare set of PJs, a pair of ballet flats and just some other needs. I went into my wardrobe and pulled out my dress that Francesca has bought for Caroline from Galanni. It was a gorgeous gown made from nude illusion stretch linen fabric with hand beads and hand sewed black lace. I put it on and was shaping the breast areas so it would appear slightly bigger. I slipped on my pair of nude lace peep-toe Jimmy Choo shoes. I put on jewellery that Dex had given me five years ago from the World Vision ball and a gold glitter Jimmy Choo clutch.

"Caroline, Xavier is here!" I heard Evelyn yell. I put the box that the girls had given me and grabbed the overnight bag and walked out. I saw Xavier standing near in the lounge in his black tuxedo. He looked good. He was built and muscular as he plays rugby and tackles a lot of big guys so he has to bulk up.

"Wow, you look handsome Xav."

"Why thank you, you look absolutely stunning." He grinned. He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek and then led her out to the car. He drove to South Melbourne and led me into the venue called Luminaire.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes, I am." Caroline smiled confidently. I threaded my arm through his arm and held him as he led me in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR XC HERE! I hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue and Chapter One!<strong>_

_**Yes, this is not a FanFiction however, I hope you like change - a new book that I have written that has no link to any shows, movies or already published books.**_

_**This book has been uploaded on wattpad, however the number of reads that I get makes me sad :( The small number of about 250 reads for 6 chapters kind of make me slightly less motivated to write.**_

_**I'm hoping by uploading on here will get me more reads and some feedback which will hopefully encourage me to read more :)**_

**_Enjoy this upcoming book and look out for another novel that I am writing that will also another one of my original_**

**_xoxo Author XC_**


	3. Chapter Two Part One

Chapter Two Part One

I took a big deep breath and then put on a smile. There was security standing in front of the doors checking peoples' invitations. When it came to our turn, I took out my invitation and showed it to the security guy. They let us in without looking at the invitation because Xavier got special access considering he is Dex's older brother. The door opened and I saw standing on the other side was Javier, Eleanor and Dex with his partner.

"Caroline! It's so good to see you!" Eleanor grinned. She gave me a big hug and kisses all over my cheek.

"Darling, you're strangling her. My turn." Javier smiled and pulled off Eleanor off me and gave me another massive hug. We spent a bit of time talking before I had to move on. I was standing with my hand entwined with Xavier's. He gave a gentle squeeze.

"Xavier, you remember Caroline? She's my date tonight." He smiled. I waved gently.

"Hi Dex. Congratulations on your engagement." I whispered. I was getting slightly quivered.

"Thank you Caroline, it's lovely to see you again." He said with his eyes watching me the whole time. He was so beautiful. His head full of locks are slicked back, his chiselled and defined jawline, his high cheekbone, his big blue/green eyes and perfect smile. _Stop. He's not yours anymore._

I smiled and went over to introduce myself to Dex's fiancée.

"Hi, I'm Caroline - Dex's ex-girlfriend and a good friend of the family. Lovely to meet you, Claire." I was being genuinely nice. I wasn't the type of person to be mean to someone without reason.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Francesca has told me so much about you." I gave her a quick hug and walked off to the table with Xavier, Francesca and Raphael.

"Caroline, I have some really bad news! My grandparents are sitting here. I should've told you earlier, I'm so sorry!" Xavier said. I grabbed his shoulders and rested my hands on him.

"Mate, it's alright. I can deal with her. I can deal with anything. I'm a big girl now." I grinned. Once everyone finally arrived, everyone was seated and I felt a little awkward at the table. I said hi to Dex's grandparents to only receive a warm hug from his grandfather and a cold stare from his grandmother. I wasn't surprised. I looked around seeing everyone all dressed up – it was clear to me that this event was a formal black tie event but many of the girls were wearing cocktail dresses and thankfully my dress wasn't a long gown.

The song, '(I've Had) The Time of My Life' began playing and walking hand in hand with smiles towards our table which was near the dance-floor and stage right in the centre and front. Before they sat down, they were given a microphone to speak.

"Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you all for attending tonight. I would like to officially announce my engagement to Claire Murdoch. Tonight is about celebration and having fun. Enjoy tonight's all you can eat buffet as well as the music and dancing." He smiled. I knew him well enough to know whether it was genuine or not.

As we all sat down, I caught up with the family. Dex and Claire had pipped in a couple times but I could feel death stares from Dex's grandmother on me burning holes through me. Xavier had gone to the buffet and came back with two plates of food and placed one in front of me. I grinned at him and began digging in. I saw Dex's eye stare at our interaction and I felt the sense of jealousy. After eating a little bit, I got up and walked over to the bar.

"Caroline!?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Catalina standing there smiling. I stood up with a massive grin on my face. I briskly walked over and gave her a big hug.

"I missed you so much." I muffled.

"I missed you too." She muffled back. We were still in an embrace talking back and forth.

"Come with me! There's some people who would love to see you!" she giggled. She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the stage where the band and DJ was being set up.

"Guys, look who's here!" Catalina yelled. Turning around, were Diego, Athena, Elena, Aurora, Joaquin, Riccardo and Juan! I used to do gigs with them when we were in high school, but I stopped gigging with them once Dex and I had split up. We kept in contact here to there but we hadn't seen each other in over a year. They each came up to me and gave me a massive hug each. We all chatted a bit. I saw Xavier and Francesca walk over towards us and gave their cousins a hug each.

"Are you going to be singing with us?" Athena asked. I giggled and nodded. The girls squealed and the guys cheered. Juan went back to the DJ deck and continued to play some music. I went up the stage and Aurora went through the rundown sheet.

"I can't believe it. Dex's grandmother picked John Legend's All of Me for their dance. It's not like they're in love." She grumbled. I shrugged. I had always dreamt that, that song would be our first dance.

"Have you spoken to Dex yet?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"He looks like he wants to eat you." She laughed. I shook my head and felt heat rushing too my cheeks.

"Oh please. He's engaged."

"That doesn't stop a man like him from eying his prey." She scoffed.

"I'm about to begin the first song for the first dance. Xavier's coming over. Maybe dance with him and you'll get Dex's attention and he'll be riled up. Plus, Francesca told me how you were going to get him back." She grinned and I flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Let's get this party started. Grab a dance partner and head to the dance-floor. Tonight's first song is Geronimo." Aurora announced. I walked down the stairs of the stage and saw Xavier standing there with one arm behind his back and the other one outstretched in front of me.

"A dance?" Xavier asked with a bright smile. Dex and Xavier were so alike, not just in looks but also personality. His ex-girlfriend Penelope broke up with him because she was moving to France. Xavier is the kind of guy that was a brother, a best friend but not a boyfriend to those who are extremely close with him. I slapped my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor as Bilando by Enrique Iglesias was playing.

_I look at you and it feels like paradise__  
><em>_You got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized (tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón)__  
><em>_I need your love, I need you closer__  
><em>_Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don't stop_

"My little brother gave me an earful before."

"Why?"

"Because I had brought his ex-girlfriend as his date. He also asked why I did that when he was getting married to someone."

"Why does he care?"

"I asked him that and his reply was that it brought up memories." I looked up and stared at Xavier's face

"Is that so?"

"I think he still loves you. He struggled letting you go for a year after you left without a proper explanation. He thinks that there was more to it than the simple it's me, not you and the whole going to London."

"Oh. Well, what do I do?"

"Get him back. Tonight is your chance. From what you are wearing, he looks hungry. I could see his boner when you walked in." He smirked. I blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
><em>_Tu cuerpo y el mio__  
><em>_Llenando el vacío__  
><em>_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)__  
><em>_(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)__  
><em>_Ese fuego por dentro__  
><em>_Me esta enloqueciendo__  
><em>_Me va saturando_

"Todavia lo amas?" Xavier's face turned serious. I looked up and bit my lip. I went silent for a couple seconds. _Did I still love him?_

"No lo se. El no es el mio ya. Que debo hacer?" _He's not mine. I don't know how I feel. What do I do?_

"Then go get him. Thanks for this dance. I must go because Dex looks like he's about to murder me." He gave me a quick peck on the cheeks and walked off. I giggled and walked out to the balcony and sat on one of the couches and put feet up on the table besides the candle. I stared out into the Melbourne nightline. _Is it worth the effort to get him back even though he's getting married? _

I felt someone's presence take a seat next to me. I was too lost in my own world to take notice of who it was.

"So, you're here." It was a deep baritone voice. As I inhaled, I inhaled the person's strong cologne mixed with a manly musky scent. I turned around and saw it was Dex. My mouth opened. He looked straight ahead.

"Yes I am." I said looking at him. He kept his head straight. I turned my head and continued to stare at the view in front of me.

"Why? After four years, why are you back?"

"I was invited. Your sister gave me an invitation. After all, I thought it was time to see everyone again after we split up."

"You left me. We didn't split up." He spat.

"I know. I'm sorry, Dex. I really am." I said sincerely looking at him. I saw his jaw twitch. There was silence between us but the beating of our hearts could be heard.

"I forgive you." He muttered.

"What?" My eyes went wide open. _How could he forgive me after the pain I caused him?_

"I forgive you." He turned to me and smiled however his eyes said something else. I smiled. The massive hole in my heart was ever so slowly repairing. This was only the first step.

"Friends?" He said as he stood up with his hand out. I looked down at his hand before putting my on top.

"Friends." I said tightly. He lifted up my right hand and kissed it. "By the way, you look good." He winked.

I stood up and walked behind him back into the function room. I walked to the bathroom to touch up my make-up. I saw Francesca standing in front of the mirror washing her hands.

"So, you and Dex huh?" She wiggled her eyebrow.

"No! He forgave me. He shouldn't after the pain I caused him." I winced.

"Stop! Stop! It wasn't your fault! A break up should never involve the blame game. If you want to blame someone, then blame my grandmother." She huffed. The bathroom door opened and walking in with a sour face was the she-devil herself.

"Speaking of the devil, here she is." I was shocked at Francesca. She was never like this towards her grandmother.

"Francesca, could you please leave? I would like to speak to Caroline alone?" She seethed.

"I think not. After what has happened, I'm not leaving her in the bathroom on her own." She snapped back.

"What do you want? It seems that every time we meet in the bathroom, you have a go at me."

"Stay away from Dex, you hear me? He's getting married to someone much worthier than you ever will ever be. I saw you before, stay away from Dex. After all the pain you caused him, I think you've done more than enough."

"Firstly, he came to me; secondly, I did not come to intervene with his personal life and thirdly, it was all your doing." I retorted.

"IF you don't stay away from him, your life will be hell. You will lose everything and I wonder how your parents will survive without everything they have." She threatened.

"Stop! You will not!" Francesca shouted. Her grandmother looked at her with her eyes wide open. "You will not do anything. Dex is old enough to live his own life. If you do anything to Caroline, I will not hesitate to go to not only my parents but Dex to tell them what you did."

"Francesca, how can you stand here defending this pathetic little nobody instead of supporting me, your own flesh and blood?"

"There comes a limit with supporting family, especially if I don't agree with what they're doing. You will not do anything. I don't care how much you hate Caroline but if you take everything away from her, so help me…" She finished. Dex's grandmother huffed and stormed out. As soon as the door shut, I embraced Francesca and had tears sobbing down my face.

"Thank you F-Fran." I hiccupped.

"Anything for you. Now stop crying and get back on stage to perform. I miss your beautiful voice. Sing something from the heart that Dex can feel too. Do it now, instead of the song that grandmother picked for them. Let me fix your make-up." After a couple minutes, I walked out of the bathroom really pissed off and walked straight to the bar.

"Can I get a shot of vodka please?" I grumbled. The bartender whipped out a shot glass and poured some vodka in front of me.

"That's five dollars please." I grabbed the shot glass hastily and drank it in one.

"Charge it over to that lady over there." I turned and pointed at Dex's grandmother. She was staring at me and I gave her a sarcastic wave. I ordered another shot of vodka and shot it down my throat.

I walked over to the band and was preparing for the next song.

"We're going to change the song. I'm going to sing Take Me Breath Away by Berlin. I hope Dex can listen to the lyrics and hear me out." I grinned.


End file.
